


I should have forgiven him

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Who?





	I should have forgiven him

Our story begins shortly after Albus Dumbledore's death, his brother Aberforth and Aberforth's boyfriend Regulus are discussing him.

Aberforth sighed. "I should have forgiven him before he..."

A sob choked his last words.

Regulus hugged him and said, "You couldn't have known that he would die at the hands of Harry Potter."

Aberforth stated, "I don't think the Potter boy killed him, he loved Harry."

Regulus asked, "How do you know that, Abe?"

Aberforth told him, "I have my ways."

Regulus reassured him, "I'm sure he knew that you loved him even though you never said so out loud."

Aberforth frowned. "I hope he did because I'd never forgive myself if he died thinking that I hated him."

Regulus replied, "He knew you loved him."

Aberforth muttered, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Reggie."

Regulus smirked. "You'd probably be crying your eyes out."

Aberforth smiled. "You're absolutely right."


End file.
